1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of effectively performing duplex printing by adjusting a printing waiting time, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is a device which prints printing data generated by a terminal device, such as a computer, on printing paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs) which implement the functions of the aforementioned machines in a single device.
In order to perform duplex printing in the related art, the user has to manually feed one-side-printed paper into an image forming apparatus. However, since recent image forming apparatuses have a paper path to switch printing side of paper, duplex printing can be performed without the user's intervention.
The duplex printing may be separated into batch 1 and batch 2, according to how printing is performed on paper on the printing path. In batch 1, after duplex printing is performed on both sides of a sheet of printing paper, duplex printing is performed on both sides of a subsequent sheet of printing paper. In batch 2, duplex printing is performed alternately on a plurality of sheets of printing paper.
Recent image forming apparatuses basically perform duplex printing in batch 2, performing duplex printing on a plurality of printing papers at once, in order to satisfy the specifications of a high-speed engine. During duplex printing, when data to print are input later than a predetermined time, more specifically, when data which are needed for subsequent printing are not input to a printing engine within a fixed printing waiting time, the image forming apparatus changes into batch 1, in which duplex printing is performed on one printing paper at a time, and keeps on duplex printing.
However, problems with this printing method include when duplex printing changes from batch 2 to batch 1, the print speed may be slowed.